


Back soon!

by fAaceTheFacts



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brian and Nastya are best friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Takes place right after Out, fuck you, working titles include: dont forget youre here forever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fAaceTheFacts/pseuds/fAaceTheFacts
Summary: It's hard to picture someone willingly tossing themself out into space when he had spent so long slowly freezing in it. He remembers the pain and the cold, and he will not let his friend suffer the same fate willingly. He will not let her float out there.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian & The Aurora, Nastya Rasputina & Drumbot Brian, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Back soon!

Brian doesn't take the news well. When Jonny finds them all at breakfast he looks distraught, or tired. Resigned. This is only mildly concerning to Brian, sometimes Jonny doesn't sleep well, and if need be he'll chastise him for it, but mostly he's fine. Mostly they're all fine. Today he is quiet, and that is concerning. Jonny sits down, silent, and Brian notices. Then Tim notices, then Ashes, then eventually everyone is quiet, waiting for someone to speak. Jonny eventually breaks the silence.

"Nastya left last night. Out the airlock. She said she wasn't coming back."

The table is quiet for a moment. Then Ashes and Tim break out into worried whispers, and Raphaella murmurs back and forth with Marius and Ivy. Slowly, by sheer force of will, Brian flips the small switch on the back of his neck. He stands up, shoots Jonny in the head, and begins walking briskly to the bridge. Ashes follows after him, looking not completely calm for once.

"You gonna find her?" They ask when Brian sits down in the pilot's chair. He nods a quick affirmative. Ashes claps him on the shoulder, and does not smile. "Good luck. And thank you."

Brian looks up at them for a second, smiles very, very briefly, before Ashes turns and walks away. Brian gets back to it. He gently places his hand on the controls, and makes a promise. 

"I'll find her, Aurora. I won't let her float out there." He steels himself, and The Aurora flies.

If The Aurora wasn't so upset, he wouldn't believe it. It's hard to picture someone willingly tossing themself out into space when he had spent so long slowly freezing in it. He remembers the pain and the cold, and he will not let his friend suffer the same fate willingly. He will not let her float out there. The Aurora flies, and Brian looks intently through the window for even a glimpse of a person out there. It takes days, but they find her. 

She's floating a little ways away from a sun, wrapped in her black coat and curled in on herself. Brian goes out for her with metal tubing tied around his waist. The second the air, or lack there of, touches him he's taken back to his time floating in space. It is so cold, he squeezes the metal tubing, and pushes himself forward towards Nastya. It is agonizingly slow, but he gets there. He grabs her and pulls her against him, and instantly the Aurora pulls them both back in. The airlock snaps shut and the metal tubing releases from his waist, and both he and Nastya collapse to the ground.

Brian shakes and holds Nastya tight, he presses himself into a corner of the airlock and reminds himself that he is here, he is not going to float away. Slowly, Nastya wakes up. She holds him tight and, at some point, begins to cry. They sit there like that until Brian is no longer shaking and Nastya has collected herself, Brian helps her to her feet and they walk to the living quarters. The other mechanisms see her, they greet her warmly and smile, and quickly file out.

Brian sits her down on the nearest couch, and finds her a blanket. He sits next to her, and they are quiet for a matter of minutes before Brian breaks the silence.

"Why'd you do it?" Nastya blinks, and looks down at the floor. She does not meet Brian's eyes. 

"She's not the same anymore, The Aurora." And around them The Aurora shudders and whines. Brian tilts his head and motions for her to go on. "Every piece of her is different now. I tossed the last original piece into a sun, I don't know why." A pause. "She doesn't understand Cyberian anymore, Brian. She's different, I can't understand it."

Brian looked at her, and considered this. 

"To be frank, that's bullshit." Nastya snapped her head up, he continued, "Listen, I know The Aurora just as well as you do, albeit not in the same way. She won't let me move her unless she understands why or where we're going, we have to have an agreement. You know this. I've piloted the Aurora for millennia, she is just as much the same ship as I am the same person. I'm different from when I was launched into space, but I'm the same person. So Aurora doesn't understand Cyberian anymore, teach her. You don't understand her anymore? You have countless years to figure her out again." 

Nastya nods, and buries her head in his chest. He makes a sound at the sudden movement, and all at once Nastya resumes her sobbing. They sit like that for a while. Eventually Nastya calms herself and looks up at him, "Thank you," she says. And Brian smiles, and hugs her tighter. "Don't leave again." He murmurs into her hair. She nods. Soon they'll pick themselves up off the couch and get back to their respective jobs. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u mechscord for being soft


End file.
